marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Ending/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the Agent Carter episode Hollywood Ending. Screenshots Whitney absorbs Wilkes' Zero Matter.png Howard Stark's Car (2x10).png JarvisStark-HitAndRun.jpg Samberley's Car (2x10).png Howard Stark - Peggy Problem.png Peggy looks at Howard Stark (2x10).png Whitney & Joseph (2x10).png JacketlessManfredi-WhitneyFrost.jpeg JosephManfredi-GrannyAdvice.jpeg Breakfast at Stark Estate.png Howard Stark - Butter Knife.png Peggy Carter - Stark Disgust.png Peggy talks to Jason - Breakfast.png JosephManfredi-threatens-Jarvis-joke.jpeg Howard Stark - Manfredi's Hostage.png Hostage Edwin Jarvis.png Howard Stark - Underwear Skivs Code.png Peggy Carter - Surprised (2x10).png Howard Stark & Joe Manfredi Hug.png Peggy Carter - Breakfast (2x10).png Manfredi & Stark - Friends.png Joseph Manfredi & Howard Stark.png Howard Stark Estate - Breakfast (2x10).png Manfredi Pleads (2x10).png JosephManfredi-HowardStark-Chat.jpeg Breakfast at the Stark Estate.png Peggy Carter speaks to Manfredi (2x10).png Breakfast Discussion at the Stark Mansion.png Joseph Manfredi (2x10).png Howard Stark - Napkin.png Howard Stark's Plan (2x10).png JosephManfredi-WhitneyFrost-DarkRoom.jpeg JosephManfredi-questions-Hank.jpeg Wilkes, Stark & Samberley - SSR.png Wilkes, Samberly & Stark - SSR.png Howard Stark - SSR (2x10).png Edwin Jarvis & Peggy Carter - SSR (2x10).png Genius Ego Growing.png Stark Pictures Studio Lot.png Stark Pictures - Studio Lot.png Showdown at Stark Pictures.png Stark & Jarvis (2x10).png Hollywood Ending 1.jpg Hollywood Ending 3.jpg Hollywood Ending 4.jpg Hollywood Ending 5.jpg Hollywood Ending 6.jpg Hollywood Ending 7.jpg Hollywood Ending 8.jpg Hollywood Ending 10.jpg Stark Pictures Studio Lot - Building Backdrop.png Rift Generator.png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis (2x10).png Stark, Jarvis & Wilkes.png Opening a Rift (2x10).png Awe of the New Rift.png The New Rift (2x10).png Howard Stark & Edwin Jarvis - Studio Lot.png Frost detects the New Rift.png Stark plays golf - The Rift.png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (1).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (2).png Wilkes, Jarvis & Stark - Golf (3).png Stark Misses Again - Golf (2x10).png Jarvis' Suggestion - Jarvis & Stark.png Jack Thompson & Peggy Carter - Stark Pictures Studio Lot.png Frost arrives at Stark Pictures.png Whitney Frost - Stark Pictures Studio Lot.png Frost approaches the Rift.png Frost & the New Rift (2x10).png Hollywood Ending 9.jpg Hollywood Ending 2.jpg Gamma Cannon Time (2x10).png Gamma Cannon - Aiming for Whitney Frost.png Whitney Frost - Awe of the New Rift.png Whitney Frost - Losing her Zero Matter.png Rift absorbing Frost's Zero Matter.png Frost losing her Zero Matter - The Rift.png Whitney Frost and the New Rift (2x10).png Whitney Frost - Returned to Normal.png Peggy's Shotgun.png Carter, Jarvis, Stark & Wilkes - Gamma Cannon.png Stark Rift Generator.png Chief Sousa's Plan (2x10).png Jarvis' Plan - Howard Stark's Car (2x10).png Human Chain (Agent Carter 2x10).png Howard Stark's New Hovercar.png Howard Stark's Hovercar (Agent Carter 2x10).png Howard Stark's Hovercar - Mark II.png Stark Hovercar - Mark II.png Howard & Peggy - Breakfast (2x10).png Howard Stark - Cup of Coffee.png Acarter210_02614.jpg Howard Stark's Mansion (2x10).png Peggy Carter - Surprise (2x10).png Acarter210_02590.jpg Acarter210_02594.jpg Acarter210_02598.jpg Acarter210_02604.jpg Acarter210_02609.jpg Acarter210_02616.jpg Acarter210_02618.jpg Acarter210_02628.jpg Acarter210_02636.jpg Acarter210_02640.jpg Acarter210_02646.jpg Acarter210_02652.jpg Acarter210_02749.jpg Acarter210_02756.jpg Edwin Jarvis - Genuine Smile.png Acarter210_02788.jpg Whitney Frost & Calvin Chadwick (2x10).png Crazy Whitney.jpg Mental Frost - Window (1).png Mental Frost - Window (2).png JosephManfredi-MentalHospital.jpeg Los Angeles - Agent Carter 2x10.png Edwin Jarvis' Car (2x10).png Peggy Carter - Jarvis' Advice (2x10).png Peggy Carter - A Reason to Stay.png Peggy kisses Daniel.png Peggy Carter kisses Daniel Sousa.png Peggy kisses Daniel Sousa.png Passionate Kiss - Peggy and Daniel.png Peggy and Daniel - SSR Chief Office.png Chief Thompson - Hotel Room Phone.png Agent Carter's Fake Redacted File (June 1944).png Jack Thompson - Shot.png HStark-FlirtingwRose.jpg WFrost-ThreatensHank.jpg WFrost-DarkRoomNotes-S1E10.jpg WFrost-JManfredi-S2E10.jpg WFrost-TheresNowhereToHide.jpg AC_210_-_12458969.jpg AC_210_-_Jarvis-Carter-Thompson-Stark-Wilkes.jpg Behind the Scenes HollywoodEndingBTS1.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS2.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS3.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS4.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS5.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS6.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS7.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS8.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS9.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS10.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS11.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS12.jpg HollywoodEndingBTS13.jpg Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episode Galleries